The Courageous and The Cowardly
by mizzkitty456
Summary: A wizard Takuto gets to know Kai a random civilian and they go on a mission but it goes terribly wrong


The Courageous and The Cowardly

Chapter 1

The Beginning

In a town named after the Great Tree, Tochigi Prefecture, was a lively fun town that all the animals of the woods loved to be in but there was a curse on that town that said "Whomever entered may never leave again..."But nobody knew of the curse and since it was so fun to be in nobody ever tried to leave. One day a young kitten named Koneko Neko wanted to go for a stroll through the woods but when she tried to leave through the main gate she was transported back to the towns central. This frightened her and caused a panic throughout the town and everybody was trying to leave but nobody could get out, they were all getting transported back to the towns central. In another town not so far away, there lived a wizard named Kai Rinkusu. Her Mom and Dad were one of the richest families in all of Hokkaidō. But Kai didn't want all the fortune because with that came no freedom so she ran away. Her Mother was doing everything to try and find her.

Chapter 2

The Run Away

While Kai was on her journey to find a new home where her mom would never find her she came across a small house for rent and got it immediately it was in the town of **Sakura **(which means cherry blossom). While she was staying there she went on daily walks to the town park where she met a man named Takuto Hisoka. She would meet him there every day strait for two months. But Takuto had a spell enchanting him where whenever he tried to get close to anybody his true form would emerge and he would turn into a cat. What he didn't know was that Kai had the same enchanting that was why her last name meant links. (Which is a bread of cat) Then one night while Takuto was walking Kai home and right before she entered she ran up and kissed him and they both turned into cats. Takuto was a black cat and Kai was a white cat. Right then they learned each other's secret. They were both shocked and in a panic. Then Kai said a spell and they were both back to normal. So he asked "How did you do that!" "Oh it was easy I've been practicing since I was very little." She replied "So I'm guessing you have the same enchantment as me" Takuto asked. Kai's answer was "Well if it's that when you get close to someone then you turn into a cat then yes."

Chapter 3

The Messenger

While Kai and Takuto were asking each other questions a small bird flew up yelling "HELP HELP HELP HELP" "What is it" asked Takuto. "The town of Tochigi Prefecture has figured out the curse and is going crazy. The need your help to break the curse" answered the bird. "Ok well where is this town located" Takuto asked. "It's near the great tree." Answered the bird. "What are you talking about!" Asked Kai "Oh pardon my manners I am a wizard and I go on frequent missions to help solve issues." Replied Takuto "So would you like to join me?" Asked Takuto "YES! But how long will we be gone for cause I need to pack" Asked Kai. "Um well...a week, the great tree is pretty far away" Replied Takuto. "Well you better get a move on it soon the sooner you get there the quicker you can get home" Said the bird that started to fly away. And they headed out.

Chapter 4

The Town

When Kai and Takuto finally made it the whole town was running around in a panic. Then Kai went to go walk in and Takuto grabbed her and threw her back but she took him with her. So they both landed on the ground with a large "CRASH". And they were cats again All the animals in the town stopped and looked at them and started crowding around the gate. Then they all tried to go through at once and it was too much force on the spell and it accidently let one animal through it was Koneko Neko.

Chapter 5

NYA?

Koneko Neko was stunned by the force of the spell as she went through and was out cold. Then her mom came up and was telling them to take care of her daughter till they could get rid of the curse. Two days later Koneko finally came to and was begging them to help her to get back her mum but all's that Kai and Takuto could hear was "NYA NYAN NYAN NYA NYAN NYA NYA". Since Kai was part cat she could understand some of what she was saying and Takuto could understand the rest but only while they were in their cat form so they hugged but they didn't change. "WHATS GOING ON!"Asked Kai "Don't ask me. "Replied Takuto. Then Koneko started saying "Well since the Nya NYa nya nya nya nya" "What?" Replied Kai, And Koneko said again "Well since the Nya NYa nya nya nya nya...""Seriously I can't understand you at all since I can't go into my cat form" Said Kai "Well I got some of that but suddenly she started talking like a cat again." Said Takuto "Maybe and this is just a guess but maybe the curse doesn't let anyone use their powers like they can't use there talking ability and we can't use our curse ability..."Said Takuto And Koneko said Excitedly "NYA" "Well since she said it excitedly that must mean ya." Said Kai

Chapter 6

The history of the curse

While Kai and Takuto were in the Woods with the Great Tree. Kai asked Takuto "how you got your curse in the first place." Takuto replied "I'm not quite sure but one day while I was in sixth grade I got my first kiss and well that's when I learned about the curse and same with everyone else. Then my grandpa told me that he had the same curse and that he was going to have to start home schooling me but I refused and then the next day at school everyone called me a freak and I haven't talked to anyone since. Until you... So what about you how did you learn about the curse." "Well I was in seventh grade we were playing tug-of-war in P.E. and when we all pulled as hard as we could we all fell back ward and then everyone saw but they didn't know it was me so the next day I came in to school a bit confused and I got kicked out because they thought I skipped and my school was very strict. So I googled it and leaned that this only happens to people once every hundred years and I learned about the reversal spell and have used it ever since and I also got my school from my tutor." Replied Kai, after a while Kai and Takuto fell asleep and in the morning they tried to leave the woods it teleported them to the town central. And there was animals wondering around through the woods but they could go any further than that.

Chapter 6

CATFISH

There was a small stream right outside the woods and a very smart fish lived there he had been around for hundreds of years and new all about the curse... Kai walked as close as the curse would let her and asked it "Mr. Fish? Can you help us were kind of in a predicament" The catfish opened his eyes "That's Mr. Catfish to you" He noticed how beautiful she was "How may I help you young lady"


End file.
